The Breed
by tats-chan15
Summary: A group of friends fly away to a deserted island for a weekend excursion. They soon realize that this beautiful getaway was once controlled by a special canine research unit and will soon become their biggest nightmare. Full Summary/Pairings Inside. AU


Haha, my second attempt at a fanfic

Haha, my second attempt at a fanfic. Yeah, yeah, I know that I'm not a good author if I don't even update my first one. Its sort of that one of my friends took the notebook that I was using to write my other story in. 'Cause she was writing our joint fic in it. I guess that she didn't give it back. Whoops. Well, anyway, back to what i was saying before. This is my second attempt at a fanfic. I'm basically taking this from a movie, so before you ask the movie is 'The Breed' and some people would say that it is a horror movie, but it is not. In my opinion, at least. But yeah, I am writing a Naruto Fanfic using the plotline from 'The Breed' so before I go on with the story I will put up a disclaimer.

But before that I would like to say that this story will be SasuXFemNaru. This is only the prologue, so please don't expect it to be all that long. I'll stop writing it when the friends get to the island. Also featuring the couple, KakaXFemIru. I'd have it as male Iruka, but I don't think that he'd look all that good in a bikini.

**I do not own the movie '**The Breed**' nor do I ever intend to own the movie. Well, I own the movie (bought it at Best Buy, but you know what i mean.) It is owned by the producers and director, Nick Mastandrea. I, also, do not own the anime or manga, **Naruto**, in any way, shape, or form. The only thing I own that is Naruto related is a poster that says **'_believe it_.'

Full Summary (a.k.a. Movie summary): A group of friends fly away to a deserted island for a weekend excursion. They soon realize that this beautiful getaway was once controlled by a special canine research unit and will soon become their biggest nightmare. Inspired by horror classics…The Breed takes you into the jaws of a flesh eating pack of wild dogs, genetically engineered to hunt and kill. Outnumbered and trapped they struggle to outsmart and outrun this terrifying species.

Yeah, that's pretty much it for the disclaimer. Now onto the not so original, story.

_thisismylineenilymsisihtthisismylineenilsisihtthisismylineenilymsisihtthisismylineenilymsisiht_

Out in the middle of the ocean, it is a calm day. The water is tranquil as a sail boat makes its way along its gleaming waters.

On the vessel, a female that is slightly tanned, with a scar across the nose and long brown hair hanging all around as the wind softly caresses it with the sea breeze, holding a glass of wine, wearing a string bikini, looks around themselves and says, "you're lost," in an almost condescending tone.

A silver-haired male is at the stern of the boat, controlling it, looking at a compass. At his female passengers' remark, he looks up and says in an almost argumentative tone, "I'm not lost!"

Looking back down at the compass still at hand, he murmurs to himself, "I just don't know exactly where we are."

The female passenger got up from the front of the boat, teetering this way and that, saying, "maybe I should steer for a while," while making her way back towards the man, whilst avoiding cables and other things found on a boat.

"Man! You are so cute when you're hammered," the male said to the female as she made her way to him.

Speaking in a condescending tone, she spoke out, "I'm not hammered," only for her male companion to disagree saying, "you sure are."

The female started chuckling as she finally wrapped one of her arms around her male companions shoulders and put her head on his as he started kissing her almost bare chest. Looking out to the right of the boat (_what is that called?)_, she says, "hey, look."

Her male companion keeps kissing her chest as he says, "uh…busy here."

The female shifts her wine glass to her other hand as she looks down and moves her companions face towards the direction she was previously looking in, only to say, "land."

They both stood there looking out over the water to see an island in the distance.

_thisismylineenilymsisihtthisismylineenilsisihtthisismylineenilymsisihtthisismylineenilymsisiht_

They sail into a harbor on the island, and use a motor to slowly make their way through a waterway towards a dock.

In the surrounding forest, a shadow rushes past following the direction of the boat.

_thisismylineenilymsisihtthisismylineenilsisihtthisismylineenilymsisihtthisismylineenilymsisiht_

As they make it to the dock, the male lifts a now sweater-and-skirt-bearing female onto the dock. He speaks, saying, "You see? We're not lost. We're just on some creepy island penal colony."

The female says in a sexy, raspy voice, "You know what? I'm gonna go find that bar."

"Okay," says the male in a husky tone, as they both go in for a passionate kiss, only for the female to turn and walk away giggling.

The male watches his companion walking along the dock towards the ramp going up to a pathway. He goes to tying up the boat as he says 'woof,' to which the girl turned around and blew a kiss at him, then answered back huskily, 'woof,' and kept walking.

"Hey, wait up. I just gotta finish tying up here," the male announces as the female leans against a wooden post.

The girl giggles and turns back around to keep on walking, as the male goes back to tying up the boat.

_thisismylineenilymsisihtthisismylineenilsisihtthisismylineenilymsisihtthisismylineenilymsisiht_

The girl is walking through the woods pushing plants out of her way, as she keeps walking. She looks around herself as she tears up plants to mark a trail out for her boyfriend (_i know first time i mentioned it, sorry.)_

After getting a splinter from a nearby plant, the wide-eyed girl whispers, 'Ow.' She picks at her thumb, trying to get the splinter out. She keeps on walking as she brushed her hands off.

Climbing up a steep embankment, she looks up to see a reception tower with wires leading over to a building inside a fenced in area.

Walking over towards the fence, she moves slowly, almost hesitantly, towards the fence, only to grab on to it and look around the inside.

"Hello?" she calls out.

Looking at the buildings inside the caged area, she calls out once again, "hello?" in a stressed voice.

She lets go of the fence and turns to walk back after getting no answer from inside the caged area, still looking in for some sign of occupancy.

Hearing a sound of something moving inside the encampment, she turned her head to look back at it, then moved her face forward and continued to walk.

Making her way through the woods once again, she lifts one foot after another as she starts looking around her for a clue as to where to go.

Walking past a tree, she takes a couple of steps only to stop when she heard a noise, almost like growling, but it sounded distant. Turning this way and that as her breathing eradicates and she's left looking around her in a startled manner, as growling makes its way all around her.

She stands still after looking one direction when she starts hearing birds and crickets chirping.

To her right, she hears a sort of hissing kind of noise and turns quickly in that direction, just as a shadow passes by. (_haha. this part scared my cat when i was watching it_.)

Gasping at every noise she hears, she moves slowly backwards, trying to escape, from what, she doesn't know.

Getting scared, she takes off running. Reaching a clearing, she hears the creaking of the trees around her and turns back towards the direction she had just come.

Slowly walking backwards, she quickly turns her head in every which way, when she once again starts hearing the growls and creaking all around her.

She starts biting her lip in fright as she looks in once direction with her back facing some brush.

A shadow can be seen walking through the brush. The girl, getting so scared, whispers out, "Kakashi?"

She turns around and starts running after receiving only more growls. She screams when she hears a growl from directly next to her and starts running faster in her plead for escape.

Hiding behind another tree, she breathes deeply and heavily, as the growls start to get closer to her hiding spot.

She screams as she falls onto her side, as her leg is attacked by one of the growling creatures and she gets dragged behind.

_thisismylineenilymsisihtthisismylineenilsisihtthisismylineenilymsisihtthisismylineenilymsisiht_

The now named, Kakashi, looks up from his trying of the boat towards the dock at hearing a scream of what sounded like horror, and voiced out with concern, "Iruka?"

_thisismylineenilymsisihtthisismylineenilsisihtthisismylineenilymsisihtthisismylineenilymsisiht_

Iruka screams as she moves her arms to protect her face from the brush and branches that are going past her as she is being dragged further and further into the woods.

_thisismylineenilymsisihtthisismylineenilsisihtthisismylineenilymsisihtthisismylineenilymsisiht_

Kakashi tries looking through the foliage, still voicing out Iruka's name.

_thisismylineenilymsisihtthisismylineenilsisihtthisismylineenilymsisihtthisismylineenilymsisiht_

A bloody hand missing two fingers slaps against a rock as Iruka tries holding on for dear life as more growls are heard coming from behind her.

Her eyes widening in fear, she is dragged beyond the rock into more forest as she had passed out from blood loss.

_thisismylineenilymsisihtthisismylineenilsisihtthisismylineenilymsisihtthisismylineenilymsisiht_

**A/N: That's it for the prologue. Weeeh! I think that that is longer then my first stories prologue, well, I'm pretty sure it is.**

**Anyway, I made it to the 5****th**** page on Microsoft Word, and the word count for the whole prologue, not including the lines (thisismylineenilymsisiht) or the opening and ending author's note, is a grand total of 1,167 words. Prologue only took up 3 pages though…the other two were author's notes.**

**For those of you readers that have read my first fanfic, **blind kitsune**, and are waiting for the next chapter, I am sorry to say that I do not know when I might have it. I have to get the notebook back first. (TheCulllens, no I am not talking about you and that joint fic, I am talking about someone else)**

**Thank you for reading.**

** -tats-chan**


End file.
